Prank Calls
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: The DBZ guys are in otherworld and decide to make some prank calls. R&R! Note: I did not make the joke up! It came from a Hahhah Motana show.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where this came from. I just got inspired!! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

All the guys that were in otherworld were just sitting around, doing nothing and were extremely bored. Goku then had an idea. "Hey guys! Let's make prank calls!!"

Everybody looked at Goku like he was stupid or something until Vegeta piped up. "And why would we want to do that?"

Goku twiddled his thumbs. "Because there's nothing to do. I've already trained once today and I'm beat."

Goten and Trunks had excited looks on their faces. "That's a great idea, Dad!" exclaimed Goten who was jumping with glee.

"Yeah Goku! That's not really a bad idea!" said Trunks.

"So it's settled then. Vegeta, may I have your cell phone, please?"

Vegeta dug into his pocket and tossed Goku his cell phone. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _thought Vegeta to himself.

Goku smiled happily to himself as he opened the device then he looked at his friends. "Who should we call?"

Gohan thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "I know! Let's call Broly! He works at Burger King in Hell. This'll be perfect."

"Great idea Gohan!" exclaimed Goku as he flipped opened the phone and dialed the number.

Goku waited for Broly to pick up. After about tree rings, Broly picked up. "What do you want? I'm very busy right now." said Broly as he was trying to take a woman's order.

"Ummm. I'm looking for Amanda huggin kiss." said Goku who was trying very hard to not to laugh.

Meanwhile, the other Z-fighters who were listening to the conversation were also trying not to laugh.

"Amanda huggin kiss? Ok, I'll see if she's here." Broly put the phone away from his ear and yelled out, "I'm looking for Amanda huggin kiss. Where can I find Amanda huggin kiss?"

A group of people who were enjoying their food stopped and looked at Broly like he was completely nuts. "Mommy, is that man gay?" asked a little boy who was sitting at one of the tables with his mom.

The mother looked at her little boy. "Yes, Honey, I believe he is."

Broly, who had overheard the conversation, glared at them. "I am not gay!" yelled Broly to the child, "I'm just looking for Amanda huggin kiss!"

The little boy then buried his head into his mother's chest. The mother then got up and left, but not before giving Broly the death glare and the bridle.

Then, the manger came out. "What seems to be the problem? I just got a complain from someone that said that one of our workers was yelling at a child and also said that he could possibly be gay."

Broly gritted his teeth. This was the second time that day that he was being called gay, and quite frankly, he didn't like it. "I told you!" Broly slammed his fist on the counter in rage, "I am **NOT** gay!! I'm just looking for Amanda huggin kiss!! What the heck is wrong with you people?!"

By now, almost all the people that were in Burger King have left. The only ones that were there were the people who wanted to see what would happen to this crazy gay person, and others worked there.

The manger looked around at his fast food place and sighed. The tables were a mess, the floor was littered with spilled cokes and other beverages, not to mention that French fries and burger wrappers were stewed everywhere.

The manger turned back to Broly. "I have assigned you a new job."

Broly looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "What is it?"

The manger threw Broly a mop and a bucket. "Everyday for now on, you will be cleaning up this place with no payment. Until I see a change in your behavior, you will be given your old job back with payment; starting today."

"But I didn't do anything." whined Broly.

The manger glared at Broly. "You yelled at a child and said some very inappropriate things. Therefore, you must be punished. You're lucky that I'm not reporting you to King Yemma for all of this."

Broly hated his life. It was bad enough that he had to work at Burger King because his father insisted that he get a job, and now, he has to scrub the disgusting floors of a fast food place. _I hate my life._ thought Broly bitterly as he began to scrub the grime off of the floor.

&

Goku pressed the "off" button on the phone then burst out laughing. The rest of the Z-fighters were laughing to, except for Piccolo and Vegeta. "Oh man, I almost feel bad for Broly!" said Goku as he rolled on the floor laughing.

"Goku, that was the best prank ever!" exclaimed Trunks whose face was red from laughter.

"Thanks." replied Goku who was holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

After everyone clamed down, Goten looked up at Goku. "So, who are we going to call now?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders at his youngest son. "I don't know."

"I know who we can call." Everybody looked at Vegeta with confusion on their faces.

"Who?" they said in unison.

Vegeta smirked. "Lets try that gay freak, Zarbon."

A/N: Dun dun dun! I wonder what's going to happen when they phone Zarbon. Well, you know the drill! R&R!!

Oh, btw, if you don't get the joke, it's pronouned like this: A-man-to-hug-and-kiss.


	2. Zarbon came out of the Cosest

Hi everybody!! Well, this is the second chapter to Prank Calls so I hope you all enjoy!!

Chapter 2

"That's a great idea, Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku.

"Yes it is Kakarot; now since it was MY idea, let me make the call." said Vegeta who took the phone off the floor and started to dial.

After a few minutes, Zarbon picked up. "Hello, this is Zarbon's bar. How may I help you?"

Vegeta snickered as a joke came to his mind. "Yes, I'm looking for my son. His name is Al Coholic."

Meanwhile, the guys in the background were trying to conceal their laughter as they listened.

"Al Coholic? Ok, I'll see if he's here." Zarbon put the phone away from his ear and yelled out, "I'm looking for an Al Coholic. Is anybody here an Al Coholic?"

A man who was drinking a beer stood up and glared at Zarbon. "Who are you callin' an alcoholic?"

Zarbon gulped. "I wasn't calling anybody an alcoholic. I'm just looking for an Al Coholic. "

The man tossed his beer can on the ground and glared at Zarbon with so much venom in its eyes that a chill ran up Zarbon's spine. "That's it! I work for almost the entire day and then I come here to relax then I get insulted like this?! And by a gay bartender no doubt!"

"Now excuse me sir." said Zarbon calmly but angrily, "I will most likely inform you that I'm not gay and-."

"Yeah right!" said the man laughing, "That explains why when you fell asleep after being knocked out by a woman with a frying pan and you kept muttering "Kakarot, I love you so much. Will you have my baby?" That proves how "un gay" you are!"

Zarbon's face was redder then a ripe apple. "Get out!" he yelled angrily, "GET OUT NOW!!" The man left the bar, chuckling the whole time about stupid gay bartenders.

Vegeta pressed "end" on the phone and then everyone burst out laughing. "Vegeta, that was genius!" said Goten who was holding his sides and rolling on the floor laughing.

"Now we know Zarbon's secret." said Trunks who had tears rolling down his face.

"I can believe that Zarbon likes me." said Goku who was dying of laughter.

"Yeah, it looks like Zarbon finally came out of the closest!" exclaimed Yamcha.

"Yeah, Goku. You're very likeable!" said Krillin who was cracking up.

After a few minutes of laughing, Goku regained his composure and said, "Ok, who's going next?"

Trunks silenced his giggles and said, "Oh me! I wanna go next!"

Goku smiled and tossed the phone over to Trunks, who caught it. "Okay Trunks, who are you going to call?"

Trunks thought for a minute before an idea hit him. "I know who we can call." An evil grin spread across his face.

Everybody looked at him. "Who?" the coursed together.

"Lets call Frieza."

A/N: Ooooh. Cliffy!! I know!! What's going to happen when they call Frieza? In order to find out just click that "go" button on the bottom of the page and I'll update as soon as possible!! Btw, I know the prank call wasn't that good. I'll try to think up of some better ones!! R&R!!


End file.
